Mornings - SparkAnt SMUT
by Kurumaka
Summary: Based on nekocaptain's headcanon - Jordan makes breakfast every morning while Ant sleeps in and then one day Ant wakes up early and goes into the kitchen and wraps his arms around an unsuspecting Jordan and then Jordan drops the pan he's holding and then Ant scoops him up in his arms and then sex. [SPARKANT, SMUT, NSFW]


Headcanon - Jordan makes breakfast every morning while Ant sleeps in and then one day Ant wakes up early and goes into the kitchen and wraps his arms around an unsuspecting Jordan and then Jordan drops the pan he's holding and then Ant scoops him up in his arms and then sex.

This has been sitting in my folder unfinished for at least a month jfc.

—-

The smell of bacon and eggs filled the air, along with the soft sound of Sparklez's whistling. The Hunger games veteran was currently standing in front of the stove, tending to the breakfast as usual. He was whistling one of his own songs, Fallen kingdom, while flipping the bacon, which was starting to make his mouth water.

It was early in the morning, the sun was just rising, the sweet sounds of zombies and skeletons burning in the rising sun were coming from the outside, only barely overpowered by the chickens' cries. Everything was peaceful, there was an Enderman standing outside, holding onto a chunk of grass with a flower on top of it.

The early morning was one of Sparklez's favorite times of the day; it was the time when the home was silent, Ant still sleeping, and Sparklez was able to think and work on things in peace.

The bacon was done, slightly crispy, just like Ant liked it. Sparkles set the meals onto two plates, putting them onto the small dining table, smiling.

—-

Ant yawned, stretching himself under the covers. He reached his right hand out, patting the empty place next to himself. He sighed.

Sparkles always woke up early; He was such a morning birdie, Ant thought. He lazily untangled himself from the covers, standing up. He trudged, slowly, out of the room and into the hallway.

Ant stopped in the middle of the hall, fingers grasping the doorknob. The soft tune of Sparklez's whistling could be heard, making Ant crack a smile. Feeling mischievous, he tiptoed into the kitchen, watching as Sparklez started washing the pan, which was previously used to make the two plates of bacon and eggs now sitting on the table.

Ant smirked, picking a piece of bacon from one of the plates. He crept up on Sparklez, winding his arms around the Minecrafter's midsection.

Sparklez yelped, hands letting go of the metal pan, the utensil clattering into the sink with a deafening clash. Ant's chuckle resonated in Sparklez's ear.

"Good morning," Ant mumbled, moving to nibble on Sparklez's shoulder.

"G-Good…" Sparklez stuttered, caught off guard by Ant's early awakening.

Ant reached around Sparklez's body, turning the water tap off, "The bacon is great," he mumbled, sticking the piece he was holding into his mouth and turned Sparklez around. Their mouths clashed together, stubbles scratching each other in the most pleasurable of ways. Ant's tongue prodded Sparklez's lips, which parted to allow him entrance. The taste of bacon filled Sparklez's mouth, making him moan into Ant's mouth.

The Hunger games Champion smirked, swirling his tongue around Sparklez's. The two panted, parting after the piece of bacon was devoured between them. Ant latched his mouth to Sparklez's neck, earning himself a startled yelp and moan.

He moved lower and lower, nibbling on Sparklez's collarbone, making the man writhe.

"A-Ant…" he moaned.

Said man pushed him into the wall, re-attaching their lips in a passionate kiss, full of teeth and tongues.

Ant tugged off Sparklez's shirt, letting the man breathe for a second before latching his mouth onto his chest, nicking and gently nipping his nipple, twiddling the other between his fingers. He undid Sparklez's jeans, pulling them down along with his underwear, letting his cock spring free.

Sparklez moaned, bucking up into the touch as Ant started to stroke him. Smirking, Ant scooped the Captain up in his hands, taking the yelping brunet to the bedroom, where he set him onto the bed and climbed over him.

With a predatory look, Ant reached to the bedside table and took out a bottle of lube, lathering up his fingers.

Without any warning, he pushed two inside of Sparklez, drawing out a loud moan from him. The two kissed, Sparklez pulling away to breathe between the moans and groans that were spilling from his lips.

After a short while, when Sparklez was already writhing under him, Ant pulled the fingers, but not before brushing Sparklez's sweet spot, already knowing where it was by heart.

He lubed up his neglected member as Sparklez watched him lustfully, eyes misty and half-lidded. He kissed him, not passing on being able to _feel_Sparklez's gasps and loud moans - more like wails, anyway - as he pushed in with one smooth motion.

Sparklez clawed at his back, turning his head away when Ant started sucking a mark onto his collarbone. The Hunger games champion's stubble scratched his skin, making him writhe and gasp.

Ant started thrusting in a slow but hard pace, licking the red mark now present on the Captain's neck, which would be visible even with a shirt on. He smirked, speeding up as Sparklez moaned out his name.

He grasped Sparklez's legs, putting them over his shoulders and angled his hips a bit upwards. Sparklez moaned even louder, throwing his head back and fisting the sheets. Ant leaned down, nibbling on the Captain's neck, leaving red marks in his wake.

"A-Ant! Faster!" Sparklez begged, wrapping his legs around Ant's hips instead, pulling him even closer.

Ant complied, thrusting as fast as he could, panting into Sparklez's neck. The Captain whimpered, coming with a loud cry. "ANT!"

Ant bit his neck to muffle his groans, thrusting a few more times until the heat and tightness was too much and he came too, with a groan of Sparklez's name.

The two fell onto the covers, tired and spent. Sparklez cuddled Ant's chest, mumbling nearly inaudibly, "I hope you like your meal cold because I'm not moving."


End file.
